


Intimité

by Oceanna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humour (dans la limite de mes capacités), M/M, Narrateur faillible, Pardon : premières fois imparfaites, Si quelqu'un se pose la question : Victor s'amuse beaucoup, premieres fois
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanna/pseuds/Oceanna
Summary: L'intimité – affective, mentale, physique - ne se construit pas en un jour. Au contraire, la vie est faite de tâtonnement et de maladresse et que toutes les histoires d'amour ont les leurs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre des nuits du Fof pour le thème "mécanique". Cela faisait quelques temps que j'avais envie d'écrire un OS qui réponde à toutes les premières fois parfaites que l'on peut trouver ici et sur ffnet et sur l'espèce d'automatisme que première fois = pénétration.

 La première fois qu'ils dorment ensembles, Victor ronfle contre sa poitrine et il est en train de paniquer à propos de son programme et de la compétition.

La seconde fois qu'ils dorment ensembles, Yuri a l'impression de flotter avec sa médaille et le baiser qu'il vient de recevoir de la part de Victor, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de tomber comme une masse alors que Victor n'est pas encore sorti de la douche. Et au réveil, ils doivent se dépêcher pour prendre leur avion et la question est ainsi évitée.

Il réalise qu'il a volontairement ignoré la question de leur désir physique lorsqu'il voit, sans le vouloir, un paquet de préservatif et du lubrifiant dans ses affaires.

Oh.

Ah oui.

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'ait jamais considéré cette idée. Cela fait quelques mois depuis qu'il a accepté qu'il désire Victor et que ce fait s'est accompagné de questionnements et de réflexions plus ou moins graphiques sur ce que cela… impliquait.

Ce n'est pas une idée étrangère. Le problème, c'est que malgré tout, l'aspect… mécanique du tout lui est fondamentalement étranger. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il sait que ce n'est pas nouveau pour Victor et qu'il saura mieux quoi faire. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'il _sait_ que ce n'est pas nouveau pour Victor et qu'il aura donc des points de comparaison.

Splendide.

Par conséquent, il insiste pour qu'ils recommencent à faire chambre à part. Si Victor est déçu, il ne le montre pas.

 

Il arrive parfois à surmonter son anxiété pour ouvrir une fenêtre privée sur son navigateur et à chercher quelques conseils. La première fois, il ne tombe que sur des vidéos pornographiques, à son grand désespoir, et les conseils qu'il arrivent à glaner par la suite, ne font mention que de se détendre et d'utiliser beaucoup de lubrifiant et de prendre son temps. Ce qui est très bien, mais il le savait déjà.

 

Le cœur du problème, c'est qu'il n'a pas envie de faire chambre à part, bon sang ! Il a envie de profiter du temps qu'ils ont ensemble hors de la glace, il a envie de dormir à côté de Victor, il a envie d'explorer ses désirs, il a envie d'apprendre à le toucher, d'apprendre à être touché ! il est juste extrêmement conscient que tout cela va probablement ressembler à un grand naufrage.

« Tu sais que cela ne me dérange pas d'aller à ton rythme ?, demande Victor brusquement un soir alors qu'il bafouille et qu'il ne sait pas s'il veut ouvrir ou fermer la porte de sa chambre. »

Ce qui est à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Une bonne parce que Victor, pour toutes ses ouvertures, ses oublis de l'espace personnel et sa manière de le toucher comme si c'était une seconde nature, sait qui il est et lui laisse le contrôle. Une mauvaise parce qu'il a l'impression qu'il a besoin que Victor le pousse, le fasse sortir de sa zone de confort pour qu'il puisse avancer, comme il l'a fait avec Eros.

Pour toute réponse, il prend donc sa main et l'entraîne dans sa chambre jusqu'à son futon. Il sait qu'il est rouge comme une tomate, mais cela au moins, il l'a accepté comme une évidence depuis une éternité.

Une fois allongé, pourtant, les choses semblent plus faciles. C'est confortable – c'est la suite de la proximité qu'ils on créé ensemble pendant des mois. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'imaginait, la main de Victor sur sa peau ne change pas d'intensité juste parce qu'ils sont allongés dans le noir – c'est lui, c'est toujours lui, c'est toujours ce qu'il connaît, à la différence que l'obscurité signifie beaucoup plus de tâtonnements et de : « Qu'est-ce que je suis en train d'attraper ? » de la part de Victor, ou ses indications amusées de la partie du corps que Yuri est en train de toucher. Le pire, c'est que malgré ce mélange diffus d'embarrassement et l'amusement palpable de Victor, il est quand même terriblement excité. Lorsqu'il se réveille le lendemain, Yuri a l'impression d'avoir passé une étape et d'avoir survécu – à défaut de l'avoir réussi. À côté de lui, Victor est en train de le regarder et ne semble ni déçu par la veille, ni gêné par son haleine lorsque, sans réfléchir, il se redresse pour l'embrasser.

 

Il découvre, les nuits suivantes, qu'il a été un peu optimiste et un peu pessimiste. D'une part, l'entraînement est toujours aussi épuisant, et que l'un d'entre eux s'endort généralement comme une masse quelques minutes après qu'ils aient éteint les lumières. Mais pour les fois où ils sont tous les deux réveillés, il y a tout une mécanique à mettre en place sur la manière de changer de position pour éviter d'écraser l'autre ou d'arracher accidentellement une partie du cuir chevelu de l'autre, et, plus largement, il a parfois l'impression que quatre bras, quatre jambes, deux torses et deux têtes, c'est parfois beaucoup de logistique pour penser ce qui va où et comment, et c'est sans compter Makkachin qui alterne entre être parfaitement discret et indifférent à ce qui se passe sous les couverture et à prendre leurs mouvements comme autant d'invitation à jouer. Malgré cela, il s'imagine parfois que Victor se lève, las de ses maladresses, cesse de s'en amuser, et décide d'arrêter les frais. Lorsqu'il s'en ouvre, il récolte quelques anecdotes sur les amants de Victor et leur mésaventures. Il se demande parfois si c'est normal, ou si Victor ne semble pas avoir de chance. Mais le rire de Victor et son amusement est contagieux et il finit par rire de lui-même – que peut-il faire d'autre ?

 

Il se demande encore si Victor ne se lasse pas de leur accord tacite de ne pas continuer une fois que l'excitation devient trop… sensible. Il ignore l'anxiété qui lui rappelle qu'il a vingt-trois ans et que tout ce qu'il découvre devrait être familier, maîtrisé. Il sait que Victor sait que ce n'est pas le cas. Il sait que Victor le savait avant la coupe de Chine et leur baiser. Il sait tout cela, mais comme avec le reste, il est parfois incapable d'y croire.

 

Il trouve le courage d'expliquer à Victor que pour les compétitions, il préfère garder deux lits doubles parce qu'il dort mieux lorsqu'il est seul dans un lit. Il n'arrive pas à dissimuler son soulagement lorsque son coach approuve – il avait peur que cela soit une négation de leur couple, une négation de ce qu'ils découvre en pointillé, lorsque le sommeil qui suit son entraînement n'est pas assez puissant pour qu'il s'endorme presque immédiatement.

 

Il y a un soir après la coupe de Russie où il trouve le courage de glisser ses mains dans le pyjama de Victor et effleurer l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Au premier et au second passage, il sent avec fierté Victor frissonner, mais au troisième, celui-ci fait presque un bond et lui donne un coup de genoux : il n'a pas pris en compte – comment aurait-il pu ? – que Victor puisse être chatouilleux à cet endroit.

 

Il y a un soir juste avant leur départ pour Barcelone où Victor découvre qu'il est extrêmement sensible derrière son genoux et où il ne cesse d'y laisser courir ses doigts sans cesser d'embrasser son cou et où Yuri est sur le dos, une jambe légèrement repliée pour que Victor ne cesse pas ses caresses. Est-ce qu'ils ont trop attendu ? Est-ce qu'il est pour une fois assez détendu pour oublier ses complexes et se laisser partir entièrement ? Toujours est-il que l'idée de demander à Victor d'arrêter ne lui effleure même pas l'esprit et que soudain, le plaisir arrive et le prend par surprise. Et quand il redevient un peu plus conscient de lui-même, de l'état de son caleçon, et de l'immobilité presque prudente de Victor au-dessus de lui, il se sent jeune, terriblement jeune, et stupide. Il finit par se lever du lit pour changer de sous-vêtement et lorsqu'il se glisse de nouveau sous les draps, il attire brusquement Victor contre lui et glisse sa main dans son boxer. Il sent qu'il est écarlate parce que c'est la première fois qu'il est aussi direct, mais Victor soupire contre lui et accompagne les mouvements de son bassin. Il a l'impression d'être maladroit, et il n'est pas certain de ce qu'il est en train de faire, mais Victor semble ne pas s'en soucier du tout, et cela prend plus de temps que ce qu'il ne pense et soudain, il sent qu'il commence à avoir une crampe. Il serre les dents et tente de l'ignorer, parce que les soupirs de Victor sont une victoire, parce qu'il a envie d'aller jusqu'au bout pour cette fois, et que… Mais c'est trop douloureux et il finit par retirer sa main malgré le son de protestation de Victor.

« J'ai une crampe, explique-t-il en se sentant assez idiot. »

Il y a une seconde de silence, et puis il sent le corps de Victor tressauter contre lui et il finit par comprendre qu'il est en train de rire. Il s'attend pendant un instant à se sentir un peu humilié, mais il a conscience du ridicule de la situation et finit par l'imiter.

 

Il y a le soir juste après le Grand Prix. Au-delà de la joie de savoir que Victor veut revenir sur la glace, au-delà de sa décision de continuer à concourir, au-delà de sa médaille d'argent, il est porté par le soulagement de savoir que sa dispute avec Victor est résolue. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils se retrouvent en tête à tête, il sent une vague d'appréhension l'envahir : il n'est pas un idiot, il sait que sa décision unilatérale, malgré ses bonnes intentions, va laisser des traces, et qu'elle révèle peut-être aussi qu'ils ne savent pas aussi bien communiquer qu'il ne le pensait. Victor doit percevoir son inquiétude, parce qu'il s'arrête lui aussi.

« Yuri ? »

C'est une question et une inquiétude à la fois. La main de Victor reste à quelques centimètres de sa peau comme s'il avait peur lui aussi de le toucher et de découvrir qu'ils ne sont pas aussi réconciliés qu'ils ne veulent le croire. Il ne veut pas ça. Pas pour eux, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il peut se féliciter de sa victoire, et anticiper un avenir plus beau que celui qu'il pensait obtenir. Au lieu de répondre verbalement, il le plaque contre la porte pour l'embrasser en essayant de retrouve l'assurance qui l'habite lorsqu'il danse sur Eros. Il sent le souffle que Victor laisse échapper lors choc et l'hésitation avant qu'il ne réponde à ses mouvements. Il prend rarement l'initiative, la garde encore plus rarement : c'est encore trop nouveau pour qu'il se sente assez à l'aise. Mais entre la fin de la tension des derniers jours, et les mots moqueurs que Victor a lancé devant sa médaille de bronze et son défi – _que vas-tu faire pour m'exciter ?_ – il a l'impression d'une urgence à faire ces gestes, maintenant, tout de suite. Il veut… Il sait pas exactement ce qu'il veut – mais c'est cela, peut-être : Victor entre le mur et la porte, la manière dont il est capable de faire monter son désir avec ses mains et ses lèvres, et la hâte d'aller plus loin, de le sentir jouir contre lui, là, tout de suite, malgré les vêtements qui gênent leur mouvements et qu'il refuse de prendre le temps d'enlever. Il veut que Victor garde la même expression : surprise, émerveillée et excitée. Il veut savoir qu'il est capable de faire cela, et cela semble plutôt bien parti lorsque le portable de Victor ce met à vibrer. Yuri se fige, brusquement rappelé à la réalité, mais au lieu de faire un geste vers les poches de sa veste Victor l'attire pour un nouveau baiser et l'encourage à reprendre ses mouvements. C'est au tour de son portable de commencer à sonner et ils échangent un regard avant de se séparer pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

« Chris propose d'aller boire un verre, annonce-t-il.

-Phichit aussi, confirme Yuri. »

Il y a un silence où ils se dévisagent, conscients de combien ils sont ébouriffés.

« Douche ?, murmure Victor, la voix encore rauque. »

Il n'ose pas répondre verbalement et hoche la tête. Victor semble enfin vouloir se décoller du mur pour rejoindre la salle de bain, mais il s'arrête à son niveau, le contemple pensivement.

« Je me demande ce que va donner cette nuit si tu bois un peu d'alcool avec nous, murmure-t-il. »

Et il retient un éclat de rire joyeux en fermant la porte derrière lui et Yuri, pendant une seconde, se demande vraiment pourquoi il se retrouve dans cette situation – et sait qu'il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.


End file.
